levynlightfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Characters
The characters page doesn't look so attractive at the moment and we need some serious changes to make it more user friendly. we'd like to hear from you about what needs to be done to make it more good looking and more useful at the same time Sidharth Raveendran 22:13, July 9, 2010 (UTC) :I feel that the Character chart is woefully lacking in the right info. It missing such things as energy type needed and the such. Plus as Raveendran mentions it's just plain ugly and hard to edit because any change requires huge numbers of edits. I agree we really need to take a second look at how we are going about this. Perhaps there is too much info on the chart its self. Maybe we should cull it down to the bare bones? More like Mousehunt's Mouse chart so it'd be Name, Locations Met, Energy Preferred, Power Family, and Enemy Class (if it ever does come into play like the Devs say it may). We can talk about the attributes and what they are in the preamble. But the character pages themselves have the values already, so we should just let people drill down to them if they want to know the specs for a Character. I don't think we should be putting numbers for attack, defense, traits, luck, loot. It is to difficult to keep it all up date as the Devs constantly balance the numbers. Anyways that's what the character pages have on them anyways. Where just forcing our selves to do double duty. Since we do the same thing with Location specific charts for all the characters in an area. Which at least makes a little more sense. Although I'm not sure I agree with how those charts are being done either. Just my two cents and I'd love to hear some feedback on what people think about stripping it down to the bare bones. -- Jnelken 21:35, July 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Here is the (http://mhwiki.hitgrab.com/wiki/index.php/Mice) Jnelken is refering to. Following is a version of his smaller table. I'd like to here more about your ideas for the location tables as well. :: ::-Xick 23:57, July 28, 2010 (UTC) ATTEMPT 2 This Table needs massive work. It's woefully out of date. This table was obiviously created off the detailed view of the Bestiary. As the devs haven't updated the code for the detailed view of the Bestiary since the elemental powers most people must not use it, or aren't complaining about it. In addition to the obvious Type=Unknown bug, the detailed view of the Bestiary shows traits that I've never encountered in the game and that aren't on the Character cards. So I think we really should not use that page to collect data for the wiki. I still agree with the previous discussion that this table is too complicated are needs to be pared down. As a start, I've removed the Trait list. Knowing the names of the traits don't help you play the game. If someone thinks that the traits are needed on this table, please add the traits with detail similar to the Equipment page. -Xick 11:57, August 27, 2010 (UTC) : i think that the characters need to be grouped under alphabetical order, the table could be more colorful to make the content more attractive and easier to use and also the page should not be very long, to decrease the length we could use the same thing bestiary uses to change pages without the whole page reload, i don't know whether it is possible though - Sidharth Raveendran 13:33, August 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Do you mean under alphabetical order like the MH Wiki? Which view of the bestiary are you referring to? -Xick 14:25, August 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Maybe we should go to no detail. I've been browsing the other gaming sites on wikia and can't find a site that does this kind of summary table. Most pages I can find are like this: :: A ::Amphibleon ::Arachnowl ::Assimilator Spawn ::Auto Choppa :: B ::... ::The wikii guys are going for a Character table by location, and have added a nav bar to the individual character pages. We have categories that do the same function as the nav bar. So there aren't any really good ideas to "borrow" off them -Xick 14:31, August 27, 2010 (UTC) If you want to have a list that are updated automatically. I suggest to try Semantic MediaWiki, I'm pretty familiar with it but not advanced, like a form, etc. I have it on my private wiki. It's great tool to use. I knew it would be perfect for this LevynLight. ~~Firedealer T/ 22:38, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :More on semantic mediawiki: *http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Semantic_MediaWiki *http://semantic-mediawiki.org/wiki/Semantic_MediaWiki :-Xick (talk) 22:58, September 15, 2010 (UTC) seasonal characters anyone else thinks that seasonal characters should be listed in here as well? Silver123 06:39, July 8, 2011 (UTC) :I agree that the seasonal characters do have a place on this page, but I don't see it as a huge priority as I think that most people use the locations pages more than this page. -Xick (talk) 06:11, July 28, 2011 (UTC)